1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery manufactured by connecting a plurality of electrode assemblies in parallel and installing them in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor, e.g., a hybrid car.
For example, a rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and a lead tab for electrically connecting the electrode assembly to an electrode terminal installed in the cap plate. To accomplish high capacity, the rechargeable battery may be manufactured by connecting a plurality of electrode assemblies in parallel and installing them in a case.
For example, negative uncoated regions of the electrode assemblies may be disposed at an upper side of the case, and positive electrode uncoated regions thereof may be disposed at a lower side thereof. Further, each of the uncoated regions may be connected to a lead tab.